


The Morning After

by OwlOfDeath



Series: His Lingering Scent [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Affection, Blood Elf/Human Relationship, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Feel-good, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Passion, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Talking and Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlOfDeath/pseuds/OwlOfDeath
Summary: Hashin and Arithaniel spent their first night together, and now it's early the next morning. Hashin isn't really awake yet, but Ari on the other hand is not feeling sleepy at all...
Relationships: Hashin Clearwell/Arithaniel Flameheart
Series: His Lingering Scent [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> ... Or "What Do Your Elf Ears Hear?", which is my other little pet title for this one.
> 
> This takes place the morning after _certain events_ that happen in the story "[Sincerely Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117789)".

Hashin roused with a small groan, reaching up to rub a hand across his face as he half stretched his body back to life, his black hair wild from going to bed without drying it properly after their shower the night before. "Ari, that better be you," he mumbled sleepily, opening one eye and peering down at the hand on his lower stomach, right above his hip.

"Heh, yeah, good morning..." Arithaniel whispered. His front was aligned along the length of Hashin's side, his chin against his shoulder and his feet almost halfway over the edge of the small bed. The duvet had been kicked aside sometime during the night into a crumpled heap on the floor. Hashin turned his head to look at him with a drowsy smile, and Ari quickly capitalized on the opportunity to place a kiss on his mouth. He answered it lazily, but his lips still chased after him when he pulled away.

"Mmm, scratchy," he mumbled contently, reaching up to brush a finger over the light stubble along Ari's jaw, regarding him through dark, smoldering slits, eyes barely open. He caught a lock of his long blonde hair lying across his face, twisting it around his finger.

"Unlike you," Ari said and caressed his cheek, "you're just smooth... Like a _peach_."

Hashin snorted softly, mouth curling into a sleepy smile as he pressed his cheek against Ari's hand. "I'm seeing a recurring theme here," he chuckled, retracting his hand to place his wrist across his forehead, as if to shield his eyes from the faint light coming from the small window, slender hand loose and relaxed.

"It's a good theme," Ari said with a grin, "peach is one of my favourites."

" _You're_ my favourite," he countered affectionately as Ari slipped his hand over his stomach lightly, brushing it over his crotch as he nuzzled his face up closer against Hashin's throat, inhaling.

"But I smell like you now, though," he observed, voice low and warm, "after using your soap, and your shampoo. Sleeping in the same bed together..."

"Mmm, little bit," Hashin agreed, "but you still smell like you too. Definitely taste like you." He kissed his forehead, and Ari shuffled up a little bit, just enough to reach his lips more easily, kissing him once.

"You have a hard on," Ari murmured against his mouth, fingers curling daintily around Hashin's erection.

"Mmm," he hummed, smiling vaguely, fighting back a yawn and mostly losing, "I'm not surprised."

"So I've been thinking," he continued, kissing his face softly as he spoke, "that I want to taste _you_." Hashin blinked at his words, his brown eyes going to meet Ari's keen gaze, suddenly looking slightly more awake. "I mean I'd like to _blow_ you," Ari whispered, "but I didn't want to do anything like that without asking, since you were sleeping."

"I thought you woke me up, but I guess I'm still dreaming after all..."

"What did you dream about?" he teased, smiling and giving Hashin's dick a small, playful nudge with a finger.

"Hah, I don't remember," he started, peering down, but then he shifted his eyes to glance back at Ari again from under his hand, "... you."

"Yeah, let's go with that," he laughed.

"But do you really want to do something like that so early in the morning?" Hashin asked slowly, still some lingering drowsiness in his voice as he moved his hand from his forehead to place it on Ari's jaw instead, drawing him in for another kiss.

"Not a morning person?"

"Mh, usually no."

"You don't _seem_ to have an issue with the time right now..." Ari grinned, lightly stroking him.

"You do make a very good point." Hashin lifted his head and looked down again, then let it fall back into the pillow.

"I want to do it," Ari murmured softly, "you did most of the work last night, isn't it my turn to do something for you?"

"I don't look at it that way..."

"Even so. I've not done it and I'm curious."

"You're spoiling me," Hashin said in a low whisper, brushing his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Haven't others done this before?" Ari asked, kissing his shoulder, already making his way down slowly.

"Mostly it's been the other way around," he admitted, words suddenly sticking in his throat.

"So let _me_ take care of you." Ari slid further down the bed, showering his pale chest and stomach with light kisses as he went.

"Mmmh," Hashin swallowed.

"I'm going to take that as a _yes_."

"Yeah," he breathed, finally finding his voice, though it came out husky, almost quivering with anticipation, "it's not like I was ever going to say no..."

Ari buried his nose in his lower abdomen as he nuzzled it, tasting his skin eagerly. His cock was pressed up tight against Ari’s cheek, and Hashin's gaze drifted to the ceiling. "Oh, you're going to make quick work of me," he spoke into empty space, almost too softly to hear as Ari moved his lips to his dick, already hot and throbbing from the attention, kissing up along the smooth curve of it. He licked it experimentally, sucking on the head with his lips before he took it into his mouth. "Your mouth, it's so warm," Hashin gasped softly. He bit into his lip as Ari exhaled a hot breath through his nose, sinking further down his length with a soft grunt from deep in his throat. "It's a very, _very_ good first attempt," he groaned under his breath, his hips and legs twitching and reflexively going tense as he passed over his length, then slid him back out along his tongue, looking up at him.

"It's easier when you have the same equipment," Ari observed earnestly.

"Hah, yeah," he agreed with a short, half-strangled laugh as Ari put his lips around him again and closed his eyes, slowly sinking down until he poked the back of his throat, spit starting to trickle down the length of him. "I take it back," Hashin moaned hoarsely, "early in the morning is great."

Hashin pushed his back off the bed with one trembling arm, his breathing heavy as he watched him, brushing some blonde locks away from his face gently and exposing his ear and neck. His fingers combed through his hair towards the back of his head, but then as if he thought better of it he kept moving his hand down further, settling with gripping his freckled shoulder tightly instead. Ari wrapped his arm around Hashin's ass where he sat, firmly holding him close, and the gesture sent a shudder through him, forcing a low moan from his chest.

Hashin closed his eyes as they started to roll back into his head, tilting his head back. "Haa, Ari, wait..." he gasped, "I'm getting really close, and... if you don't want me to... in your mouth... It-it's fine, just stop—" The words caught urgently in his throat as Ari didn't slow down or hesitate, and when he showed no signs of stopping at all Hashin's voice quickly gained a pleading quality instead. "Ari..." he groaned thickly.

"Mmmh..."

" _Can I_?"

"Mm-hm." Ari made an approving sound in his throat, tightening the hold of his arm around him further as if to stop him from escaping. His tongue was pressed flat along him as he slid down and pushed him up against the roof of his mouth, lips bumping softly against the base of the head on the way back up. He stopped to suck on it thoroughly for a moment before letting it slip in further again. Hashin bent down over him, his hips fitfully twitching, yearning to thrust in deeper, more out of overwhelming impulse than conscious thought as an unrestrained moan escaped his lips.

"Nngh, shit! Coming!" Hashin warned him in a sudden breathless gasp, moaning and digging his fingers into his skin right before hot cum filled the back of Ari's mouth, making him flinch slightly in surprise. He gave it a moment, then eased his arm's tight hold around him before releasing him from his mouth, swallowing and pushing himself up to nuzzle his face. Hashin loosened the grip on his shoulder before he slumped back onto the bed, his chest heaving and heart racing, Arithaniel grinning down at him propped up on his arms.

"I don't think I can feel my legs," Hashin laughed after a few moments, still panting.

"Have you ever tasted it?" Ari asked as he came down after him, his face suddenly very close, "your own cum, I mean."

"No," Hashin smiled, still dazed as he caressed his freckled cheek with his thumb.

"Me neither," Ari murmured, tone husky and bold, his eyes on fire, "yours, though." He coaxed his lips further apart with his own, whispering against his mouth. "Here, try it..."

Hashin grunted into the kiss as Ari lapped and sucked at his tongue and lips eagerly, putting his hand behind his head to tug him closer, fingers tangled in his hair. He slipped his other hand down to Ari's pink nipple, pinching it lightly with the pads of his thumb and index finger, making him inhale sharply. "Heh, you liked that?"

"I definitely _felt_ it..."

"Where?" 

" _Somewhere_. Do the other one." Hashin grinned at that, dark eyes mischievously narrowed as he complied, a little harder this time, watching his reaction attentively. "Mmh, yeah," Ari said and pressed himself against him, and Hashin parted his knees further to let him in closer. "I like it."

He slotted his erection up against Hashin's hip, and in turn he ran his long leg up the side of Ari's body, his hand sliding in the opposite direction to grope his ass, pushing him closer. Ari moaned softly, impatiently grinding his hips against him. He reached down between them to Hashin's crotch, his other hand against his face as he kissed him, and Hashin tilted his head to the side to catch two of Ari's fingers with his mouth. Closing his eyes he wrapped his tongue around them with a muffled moan, his breathing starting to come heavier again, and Ari's breath hitched in his throat as he sucked on them excitedly.

"Oh, good, _there it is_ ," Ari half groaned and half whined eagerly when Hashin started to grow hard again in his hand, "please, let's do that again, like we did last night." He fumbled to get them both into his hand, which was already slick with his own precum as he started to work them as one. "This turned me on like you wouldn't believe," he whispered breathlessly, "where did you put the lube?"

Hashin released his fingers from his mouth to speak, his hips rolling along with the movement of Ari's strokes, dark eyes appearing almost black as he looked up at him. "Shit, Ari, you're driving me crazy," he groaned, his voice deep and hoarse as he urged his lips back down to him. "You're so full of surprises. I _love_ it."

"I love you too," Ari replied passionately into the kiss, still working them both with his hand until he suddenly stopped mid-motion, freezing up. "Uhm," he started slowly, staring at him, a flush of bright scarlet spreading from his face to the tips of his ears. "But that's not what you said..."

Hashin looked back with genuine surprise written on his face, mouth a little open as he searched for words, but then he smiled warmly at him instead, his brown eyes moving over Arithaniel's face to find and catch his gaze.

"I can't believe I said that out loud," Ari mumbled low, pulling a face.

"It's fine if you didn't mean it that way," Hashin reassured him, brushing some of his hair behind his long, elven ear fondly, "it was just in the heat of the moment. I understand."

"No, it wasn't," Ari croaked, clearing his throat before he continued. "I mean it _was_ , but not like that."

"What do you mean?" Hashin asked carefully, barely a whisper.

"I still meant it; I just didn't want to say it like _that_."

Hashin cupped Ari's face gently with his hand, drawing him down until their foreheads touched. "Do you _really_ mean it? You don't have to—"

"Yeah, I really do," Ari said, a small grin growing on his lips, "I mean why else would I say it? I already got you into bed." He was starting to relax again, resting more heavily against him.

They regarded each other silently for a moment until Hashin finally spoke, the smile reaching his eyes first as his voice suddenly choked with emotion. "Say it again."

"I," Arithaniel breathed, scrunching his nose up against Hashin's as he kissed him softly, " _love you_."

"I love you too," he whispered back, his smile radiant, "I love you _so much_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> And while I'm at it, for giggles, have one of Arithaniel's theme songs to go with it. *snort*  
> Ooh Aah..Just A Little Bit! - Gina G (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PnPUKm9ExHo>).


End file.
